


To Our Leader

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Presents, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valvre Spike Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus savese Sideswipe's life on a mission and he gives him a little present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Our Leader

The Away Team walked trough the ground bridge. Everyone was allright exept for Sideswpe who had a few scratches. ,,What happened?" Asks Fixit. ,,We run into a strong enemy." Answer Optimus. ,,The rest is on a mission and we don't have any Decepticon activity, so you have free time." Says Fixit and rolls away. Sideswipe just walks away. ,,What happened to Sideswipe?" Asks Russell. ,,Sideswipe was walking in front of us and had a long distance between us so the enemy jumped on him. But do not fear little one. I saved Sideswipe." Answers Optimus. Russel noded and walked away to help Fixit.

\--------------  
Half day passed and Sideswipe was nowhere to be found and nobody even saw him. Optimus concern grow when Strongarm come to talk to him. ,,Sir, Sideswipe says that he had something for you. He is in the forest on the meadow and he's waiting for you." Optimus didn't understand why is Sideswipe in the forest. ,,Thank you, Strongarm." Optimus transformed and drive away.

\----------------  
In the middle of the forest, Optimus transformed and starts walking towards the meadow. Trough Optimus' head ran many questions and toughts until he reached the meadow. He saw many beautiful flowers and the atmosphere was perfect on a date or interfacing. Wait. Did he just tought that? Optimus shook his head and starts searching for Sideswipe. He saw him in the middle and starts walk towards him. Sidedwipe did notice him but didn't show it. Optimus sits nex to him and noticed, that he had soft silk over his panel and thights. ,,Do you wished to see me?" Asks Optimus. ,,Yes." Sideswipe didn't looked at him. Optimus lifted his helm ,,You said you had something for me." Sideswipe nodded and pointed at the silk. Optimus blinked and reached for the silk. He gently pulled it down and Optimus' optics widened. Sideswipe blushed. Before Optimus there was Sideswipe's bare valve and was little driping lubricant. Optimus blinked few times before he stroked the inner mesh. Sideswipe moaned lowly. Optimus pulled him close and pinched his anterior node. Sideswipe moaned and Optimus kissed him. Sideswipe catched his servo and guided his digits into his valve. Optimus felt warm around his digits so he looked down to see that his digits were inside Sideswipe's valve. He starts moving and Sideswipe moaned. Optimus gently bite down on Sideswipe's neck and he starts massaging his anterior node. Optimus quickened the pace and a while later Sideswipe came and screamed into the sky. Valve clenched around the dogits and gushed lubricant. Optimus pulled his digits out and realized that Sideswipe was touching his panel. Optimus moaned and his spike sprung free. He's been aroused since ha saw Sideswipe's valve. Sideswipe starts stroking it and takes it into his mouth and Optimus moaned. After a while he lies him gently down and pushed his spike into his valve. Both of them moaned and Optimus starts moving at a slow pace. Sideswipe gasped or yelped with every thrust because the tip of Optimus' spike poked at his ceeiling node. ,,H..harder.....f...FASTER!" Sideswipe gasped out. ,,Hngh....Are you sure?" ,,YES...YES!....JUST...AAAAAHHHH!" Optimus quickened the pace and Sideswipe starts screaming. Optimus starts grunting and kissed Sideswipe and he starts massaging his anterior node. Both of them screamed as overload crashed upon them, cum seeping out of Sideswipe's valve. Optimus pulled out and Sideswipe was alredy in recharge.

\---------------  
Optimu gently cleaned Sideswipe and pulled him close. ,,If this is what i get for saving your life i should do it more often." Whispers Optimus and driftet into recharge with Sideswipe on his chest with the silk over his back.


End file.
